


Cosplay

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to a convention in his all new King Arthur cosplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tambear for the beta.
> 
> Since RingCon is just around the corner, it seemed appropriate to archive this here now. Be warned, it's quite cheesy ;) Hope you have fun anyway.

Merlin checked his looks in the floor-length mirror again and took a deep breath. It was easy to make costumes at home and wear them around your own place to get used to them. To step out into the corridor of the hotel and then enter the convention area was a whole different topic. Would he look ridiculous? He’d decided against a wig and hadn’t dyed his hair since he just looked stupid with blond hair. But he wore the huge crown proudly and squared his shoulders before he opened the door. If only one person at the fantasy convention would realize that he cosplayed King Arthur from his favorite TV show, it was worth the hours and hours of sewing and making the sword and crown. 

As usual, most people at these conventions were female, but Merlin just loved his hobby so much. And he didn’t mind girls at all. Girls knew a lot about sewing and always had good ideas when it came to make-up. Not that he needed make-up for this costume.

He took another deep breath and opened the door of his room…only to run into a Captain Jack Sparrow in the corridor. 

“My lord,” the pirate said in a taunting tone of voice that was nevertheless very female.

“Captain,” Merlin nodded and then they both grinned. Someone had at least recognized him as a king, so his nerves calmed a bit. 

They walked to the elevators together and the girl with the fake beard gushed over his crown and cloak. She knew his show and addressed him with ‘Sire’ and ‘King Arthur’, so Merlin grinned and walked a bit straighter. Of course he couldn’t bite back the “You’re the worst pirate I’ve ever heard of.” which was met with the “But you _have_ heard of me!” which made everybody in the elevator giggle as they reached the ground floor and thereby the convention area. 

Merlin showed his ticket and wristband (he was a bit ticked off that the pink of the weekender wristband clashed so horribly with his red cloak and tried to hide it under the thermoplastic cuffs that he worked so hard on to look like metal) and immediately got swept away by the excitement that hung in the air. He had a tight schedule of photo sessions to attend and panels he wanted to see. And of course he wanted to raid the dealer’s room for merchandise of his show and to look at everything in the art show. While he stood and looked at one of the monitors for changes of the schedule, some girls squealed at him and wanted photos with him. He didn’t know what they cosplayed, but they showed lots of skin and clung to his arm. So he smiled – what he hoped was a kingly smile – and turned back to the schedule. Everything seemed to have stayed the same, so…dealer’s room it was. 

While he looked at stuff more and more people walked up to him and asked about his costume, about the armour and the chainmail, the gloves and the sword and of course the crown. So he spent more time there than he’d planned and had to hurry to not miss the first photo session. It wasn’t a kingly thing to do, but he ran down a corridor and then found the line. The actor had had a small but essential role in his favorite show, so he needed a photo taken with him. When he entered the room, Jim did a double-take and shouted “Look, it’s the King!”, so everyone turned and stared at him. Blushing, Merlin slightly bowed his head in a gesture he practiced in front of the mirror dozens of times and which he hoped looked like what the actor of Arthur did. 

When it was his turn for the photo, Jim shook his hand, looked him up and down and just went “Amazing!” over and over. Merlin’s cheeks burned. That someone who knew about costumes and who had been on his most favorite show in the world complimented his costume was already worth all the hard work he’d put in it. The moment was over too soon and Merlin left the room with a wide grin on his face. 

He still had a bit of time before the Q&As began, so he wandered about, and was stopped by more people who wanted a photo or just to ask about his armour. Which was surprisingly light to wear, as it was plastic but he sweated like crazy underneath. He still smiled for all the photos and answered all the questions. 

While he talked to the mother of a little girl, who just stared at him, he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Which shouldn’t have been too surprising, the hallway was crowded with people. But…this couldn’t be! Someone was dressed as his manservant! Well, not _his_ manservant, but like the main character of the show! His counterpart, so to speak. He had hoped that someone would, thought it would be fun, but that it was even a bloke and a very good-looking one, too, totally knocked him off his feet. He plucked at his armour, ruffled the girl’s hair and said his good-bye. 

The blond grinned widely. “Arthur!” Oh goodness, he even sounded like the servant from the show. 

“Merlin!” It was odd saying your own name like that, but it wasn’t his fault that his mother had a thing for legends and fantasy and named him for the most powerful warlock of them all. And it wasn’t his fault that he’d fallen for the show at first sight and that it had taken over his life. 

People around them started to snicker while the blond laughed. “Never thought I’d find an Arthur here! You look great!”

Merlin blushed. “So do you.” Yes, you do, you look really fine. He took in the blond hair and the blue eyes and the friendly smile. “Great costume,” he needed to safe the situation or else he might have jumped the bloke right there and then, “did you make it yourself?”

‘Merlin’ laughed. “No, a friend made it for me, but I bought the fabric, does that count?” He winked and Merlin’s knees almost gave way. 

“Looks great. Want to…I mean…I’m in need of a manservant.” Oh dear, what had he said now? 

“And I’m in need of a king to serve,” the blond chuckled. 

Merlin held out his hand. “Merlin.”

“That’d be me. I’m Arthur.”

Merlin stared. “You’re Arthur? I mean…your real name is Arthur?”

“Yeah, funny, isn’t it? I’m Arthur and I want to cosplay Merlin.”

“Just as I am Merlin and cosplay Arthur.” Merlin couldn’t believe it. This was too surreal and absurd to be true. 

“Really? Your name is Merlin?” Arthur laughed. “This is the best thing ever happening. Nobody will believe this!”

“I hardly believe it myself. Listen, I’m on my way to the Q&A, but maybe we can meet up again later? I’m sure people will love our costumes together.”

Arthur fiddled a printed-out schedule out of his jacket. “Actually I wanted to see the Q&A, too. Mind if I come along?”

“Not at all. You can carry my stuff and bring me things. I officially make you my servant now.”

They both chuckled all the way to the big room and found seats next to each other. Merlin was a bit nervous. He had prepared a question to ask one of the actors on stage. But there was this wonderful bloke right next to him, who was even into his fandom. This was a dream coming true. Then again, who knew if Arthur even liked guys? Merlin decided to not get too excited about this and just enjoy the company. 

In the end, he got to ask his question, got more compliments from the actors on stage and his question was answered, so he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

When he came back to his seat, Arthur was gone. That was a real downer. Merlin sat in his chair and sulked for the remaining five minutes of the Q&A session.

He left the room, his initial plan of watching some of the vids that were being shown then dropped. He would go back to his hotel room to calm down a bit. Why did this bloke make such a big thing of them wearing matching costumes, talking about needing a king to serve and wanting to go to the Q&A with him and then disappear like that?

When he stepped out into the corridor, his cloak billowing behind him, he was met with a grinning Arthur who held out a can of Coke. “Thought you might be thirsty after this…Sire.” 

“You…you got me something to drink?” Merlin was confused. Arthur had left him sitting in there just to get him a drink?

“Yeah. When you asked your question – excellent one, by the way – you looked as if you’d pass out any time soon. So I thought some useless calories in some liquid might help.” 

“Thank you.” Merlin took the can and drank greedily. At occasions like that, he tended to forget to eat and drink. But having a total stranger notice, that was new. He must have looked like shit. 

“What’s next on your schedule?”

“Photosession with Nat.” Merlin checked, just to be sure. 

“Mind if I come along?”

“Not at all.” Merlin smiled. He only knew this bloke for all but an hour, but he so didn’t mind spending more time with him.

So they stood in line and talked until it was their turn. 

After the photo they wandered through the art show, admiring the exhibition and voted for their favorite piece and then attended a reading. 

More panels and photos followed and the day was almost over. In the end, they both picked up their photos. Merlin didn’t know what to say. 

“I had a great day.” Arthur said, taking his red neckerchief off. “But it’s time to get out of this costume.”

Merlin nodded. “The cuffs are killing me. And I so need a shower.”

“So do I.” 

None of them moved. 

“Will I see my king again tomorrow? Or do you cosplay something else then?”

Merlin’s face lit up. Seemed as if Arthur wanted to see him again. “I have a second gambeson, so I don’t have to wear the same thing twice. Yes, I will be Arthur again tomorrow.” He chuckled. 

“Good, since I’ll be Merlin again. See you then?”

Nodding, Merlin got on the elevator. He would see Arthur again. This convention was the best one ever. Only when he opened the door to his room he remembered that he didn’t even know if Arthur was staying at the hotel, too and that he’d forgotten to ask him if he would attend the party that was about to start soon. Oh well, as long as he saw him the next day, he was in a good mood. 

Before he hit the shower, he put a message on his facebook “Met my Merlin, he’s Arthur.” and when he came out of the shower, hair wet, a towel around his waist, he had a hell of a good time with the confused comments of his friends. 

He took his time doing his hair and thought he heard his feet sigh when he put on some sneakers instead of the boots he’d been wearing all day. Adjusting the collar of his shirt, he took one last look in the mirror and left the room. 

Downstairs he was greeted with loud party music and decided to get a drink. He wasn’t much of a beer drinker and the cocktails all were the really hard stuff, so he decided on a non-alcoholic cocktail. He actually needed some food, but the restaurants were already closed, he was too late. So some sugar in the cocktail would have to do until breakfast. 

The 70s disco music on the dance floor was nice, for about fifteen minutes. So Merlin grabbed his glass and wandered over to the big hall where a live band played. If they were boring, he could go to bed, it was past 11 pm already and he wanted to be up early for a reading he wanted to attend. But the band was great and soon Merlin found himself tapping his foot, swaying to the rhythm and singing along. An hour later he thought it was time to finally go to bed when he saw him coming in. Merlin…err…Arthur, who smiled widely when he spotted him.

“Hey!” 

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you all over!” Arthur shoved a glass into his hand. “Saw you at the party in the lobby, but then you were gone.”

Merlin stared at Arthur. He’d been looking for him? His stomach did funny things that had nothing to do with the loud bass ringing through him. 

“It’s the same as you had, no alcohol, I’m not trying to get you drunk.” Arthur grinned and raised his own glass.

They clinked glasses and drank from their cocktails. Merlin didn’t know what to do. Of course he’d have loved to listen to the music some more, but he also wanted to find out what all of this meant. Arthur had been looking for him, he brought him a drink, he’d actively searched for his company. 

But then Arthur started to dance to the music and so Merlin shoved that back in his mind, maybe he’d find out later. He sang along to the songs, danced and had a good time. 

When the band finally played their last encore at 1:30, Merlin was tired and totally wired at the same time. 

Arthur yawned widely. “Sorry, but I’m really tired. Been up since 4 to drive here.”

Merlin nodded.

They walked back to the elevators. 

“See you tomorrow!”

With that, Arthur was gone. DAMN! Merlin scolded himself all the way to his room. Why hadn’t he just kissed him? He wasn’t sure if that was what Arthur wanted, but it had been the chance to find it out. The way it was, Merlin would have to spend a whole night wondering. 

He needn’t have worried since he fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow. 

 

The next morning, Merlin woke up grumpy. He only knew this guy for a day, how on earth could he think that he would be interested in him? He didn’t need someone else to complete his cosplay, he would go out there and be the best King Arthur this convention had ever seen. 

So he put on his costume, tied the cloak around his neck and put the crown on. Perfect. Even the slightly arrogant look on his face fit. 

Which involuntarily turned into a wide smile as soon as he stepped off the elevator and found Arthur, once again clad as the Merlin from the show only in different colors today, waiting. 

“Morning!”

“Hi.”

“I was so dead last night, but the music and especially the company was so great that I couldn’t go to bed earlier. I slept like a stone.”

“How do stones even sleep?” Merlin tried not to grin. 

“Well…stone..y.” Arthur laughed. “Come on, we don’t want to miss that first panel!” He grabbed Merlin’s hand and pulled him along. 

While they waited to be let into the room, Arthur looked at him.

“What?”

“Something’s wrong with your armour today. Here, let me.” With that Arthur shoved the cloak aside and fiddled with the fastenings of the different pieces of armour. 

Some girls behind them aww-ed and took photos. “Just like the real ones”, someone whispered. 

Merlin’s ears burned and he was happy when they were finally let in and he could find a seat in the dark. But the blush didn’t go away when Arthur’s leg pressed against his. 

Once again they spent the whole day together and Merlin enjoyed Arthur’s company. They were asked many times to pose for photos and had a great time. They even found a Morgana, whose real name turned out to be Megan, who had a ball posing with them. Merlin knew their photos would be all over the internet and got a strange thrill out of it. 

“You know,” one of the girls who had avidly been taking photos of them, grinned, “actually, you should do what they never do on screen and which we all want to see.”

Merlin’s eyebrow shot up. “And that would be?”

“Kiss!”

Blushing furiously, Merlin tried not to look at Arthur. Of course he wanted to kiss the bloke, but…in front of everybody? With all of them taking photos?

The crowd chanted “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” around them and Arthur grinned.

“It’s called ‘cosplay’, we’re in costumes, let’s act!” With that, he had his arms around Merlin and pressed his lips to his.

Merlin’s knees almost gave way. Oh dear goodness, this was heaven! All coherent thoughts fled his mind, he wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed back. And what a great kisser Arthur was!

Not that Merlin was an expert, as a geeky nerdboy he didn’t have much opportunity to snog, but this felt great. 

When Arthur finally broke the kiss and touched foreheads with him, Merlin was completely out of breath. Only then he remembered the cameras around them and blushed again. 

“I…,” he cleared his throat, “I think that’s enough pics, okay?” He turned and fled to the nearest restrooms. 

What had he done? He took the crown off and splashed his face with water. He’d snogged a stranger for the sake of fanfiction. And he couldn’t help liking said stranger. Who most likely hated him now for getting into the kiss like that. If only his erection would go away! 

He took a deep breath, put the crown back on his head and looked at himself in the mirror. What happened in Vegas stayed in Vegas, right? Then again, what happened at these conventions was on the internet within five seconds. Oh well. He would live with it.

When he left the restrooms, he saw Arthur hovering about close by. 

“You okay?”

“I…I’m sorry. I…listen, I got a bit carried away, I’m really sorry.” Merlin knew he blushed at least 50 shades of red. 

Arthur smiled. “I don’t hear myself complaining. I liked it and wouldn’t mind repeating it. Maybe in a bit more private setting and without our photos being taken.” 

“You…”

Nudging Merlin’s upper arm with his elbow, Arthur laughed. “Fuck, I waited the whole weekend for a chance of us cosplaying the One True Pairing of our fandom. “

The blush didn’t go away, but Merlin smiled. “Well, then…why don’t we go on doing just that?”

But there were more panels to see, the autograph session to attend, which were essential parts of this convention for both of them. Merlin’s heart jumped when Arthur reached for his hand and only let go when one of them had to fiddle a photo for an autograph out of their folders. 

The convention ended and Merlin felt both sad and overjoyed. He was always wired at the end of a weekend like this and reluctant to let it go, but there was Arthur now. Was this only a weekend-fling for him or did he want to continue it? 

As they once again stood by the elevators, everybody around them chattering excitedly, Merlin looked at Arthur. “You know…”

“I think…,” Arthur said at the same time and they laughed. “You go first.”

Merlin blushed again. He knew he was terribly straight forward with this and this wasn’t what he usually did. “You know…with all this armour…I have a hard time getting in and out of it…” His courage seemed to leave him at that.

“As your faithful manservant I could give you a hand?” Arthur looked at him expectantly. 

The elevator doors opened, Merlin nodded and Arthur dragged him inside. 

“My pleasure…’Sire’.”

He couldn’t care less who saw them through the glass elevator as Arthur wrapped his arms around him once again and pulled him close for a deep kiss.


End file.
